Detective
The Detective's job is to investigate the remains of any crime, identify the perpetrator, and then ask Security to arrest them for you. They have no brig access because they are supposed to be an evidence collector and investigator, not a Security Officer or Warden. Detective Inspector YOU ARE NOT SECURITY. YOU ARE A FORENSICS EXPERT. See standard security procedures for more about evidence collecting. As a detective, your primary duty is to go to crime scenes and find out who committed them. You do this with your Forensic Scanner and with the help of Medical Autopsies. Guide to your toys and machines can be found here: Guide to Forensics. Grab your crime scene kit, then poke at all the surfaces - you should also scan (and collect using evidence bags) any evidence you see, as well as the bodies of any dead victims. Send the body off the medical for an Autopsy and have the results sent to you. This should help identify the cause of death and the murder weapon. Come back to the lab and run things through your machines. From this point you may have one of three things. An incomplete print, a partial print or a full print. If you have a partial or full print, grab the largest string you can get and search the records for a match. If you have no prints, try to work on fibres. Some departments have unique clothing, but often criminals will use this to try and fool you. Fibres aren't full proof, but they can give you good leads. Remember that Latex Gloves still leave material and also have a chance of leaving fingerprints. If you have multiple hits, you're going to have to do some more investigating and possibly some interviews. If you get a single hit, you've got your guy. Make sure to set him to arrest and bring him in for questioning. Make sure you write down what crimes they actually committed in the appropriate boxes, and that you tell the rest of security over the radio to arrest them, otherwise nothing will get done. Proper Proceedings Have your printed dossiers with you or on file at all times - these dossiers act as the evidence against the criminal. They are important evidence when dealing with a tribunal. Technically, the above represents the entirety of the detective's job. Despite this, you will rarely be called upon to investigate a crime, since the victim is usually able to cry out for help and the perpetrator is quickly identified. Luckily, there are some other things that the Detective can do instead: * Patrol for any crimes, and call security to the scene. Then you can do the forensics. * Be a general assistant to Security. * Use the camera terminal in your office to scan the station - it looks like an old-fashioned TV. Look around for any crimes, then report it over the Security channel or head over there yourself. It's probably not a good idea to announce it over the general radio, or the criminal in question will usually realise that you're onto them and get away. * Update the security records. This is meant to be the Warden's job, but you'll be hard pressed to see him actually doing that. Equipment Here is a list of stuff that the either Detective spawns with, or is in his office: * Cigarettes and Zippo lighter - Not actually necessary. * A coat and hat - Not only do these make you look cool, but they act as armour. * file:BGloves.png The Detective's Gloves - As stated above, NEVER take these off if you are planning on being an actual detective and doing your damn job, or you will get your own prints on the fingerprint cards and mess up the evidence. Unique so that you don't get framed by fibres either. * file:secheadset.png A security radio headset - This gives you access to the security channel so you can tell the officers to arrest insert-criminal-name-here. * Your forensics scanner - Found in your backpack. Use this to scan for fingerprints and blood. Load it into your High-Res scanner to retrieve data. * A Colt M1911 Pistol, loaded with non lethal rubber bullets. Lethal rounds can be found in the armoury. * Spare ammo for the pistol - You may want to put these in your box. Make more at the autolathes if you run out. * A tape recorder - For documenting interviews with suspects. Remember, it can record anything said around you from you hand, suit storage, or pockets, holding up to 3 hours of conversations! Pretty cool, huh? * A hand labeller - For labelling evidence. * A camera - This is supposed to be for taking pictures of evidence, but it's obsolete in the face of the forensics scanner. * A pair of sunglasses, for looking shady and protecting your eyes from bright lights. Traitoring If you want to remain hidden, use a chameleon projector. You already have a gun, but a handgun that can actually hit people with its bullets (Note: A recent revision permits the detectives revolver to chamber and fire the lethal rounds, and vice versa.) might be better, and your position of trust on the station makes it easy to both fabricate and erase evidence. Play it cool, be patient, and safely abscond, just like countless noir heroes of fiction you're based on. Category: Jobs